


It/Bowers Gang/Losers club

by Bowers_lil_loser



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowers_lil_loser/pseuds/Bowers_lil_loser
Summary: A mix of Random IT stuff.





	It/Bowers Gang/Losers club

Dating Victor Criss would include(MODERN):  
-Horror movies  
\- Anime  
-cuddles  
-Putting Up with Hockstetter and Bowers' shit  
-Being best friends with Belch (although you always call him Reinald)  
-Swimming in the quarry  
-cleaning up his wounds  
-Talking him down  
-being the occasional getaway driver  
-Gentle kisses  
-loving sex   
-the boys walking in randomly in the middle of sex and make outs


End file.
